Sunshine: A Tribute to Dib in Wonderland
by Devil Woman
Summary: This a simple tribute to Spectra and her story Dib in Wonderland. This story has been a landmark here in the IZ Community, I don't know where to begin!


Sunshine: A Tribute to Dib in Wonderland

Lyrics by Tyler/Perry/Frederiksen

Music Video Concept by Devil Woman

DISCLAIMER: I do not know Aerosmith on a business or personal level. Its creator, Jhonen Vasquez, Nickelodeon and Viacom, hold the copyrights for Invader Zim.

We all here in the Invader Zim community here at **FanFiction.net **have all read Spectra's hit "Dib in Wonderland" (ID #488144). So, in honor of that success, I have come up with this tribute to her story using another _Alice in Wonderland _inspired work, which is a song by Aerosmith from their album _Just_ _Push Play_. 

Please leave a nice review (or a flame, which ever is your preference) after you are done reading.

(Scene: Outside near the school grounds. Dib is trying to catch Zim and foil another one of the alien's plans. He soon grows tired and leans against a tree to nap. Time passes and he awakens. Intro starts to play as Dib realizes that he has missed Zim. Suddenly, he sees White Rabbit Zim hopping across the way and follows him.)

__

I sold my soul for a midnight stand/

I followed Alice into Wonderland

(Dib continues to follow Zim until he reaches the rabbit hole. He follows Zim down the hole. Dib drops into a void of crazy patterns, mostly the classic JTHM black and white. He lands hard and immediately looks up to see a giant mushroom.)

__

I ate the mushroom and I danced with the Queen/

Yeah we danced in between all the lines

(The Bitterspiller hands him a slice of the mushroom, to which Dib takes a bite. He suddenly grows to normal height and ends up in the Queen Gaz's court. She growls at him and raises her scepter, trying to whack him in the arm. Dib and Gaz play Cat and Mouse; Gaz throwing punches and Dib dodging them.)

__

I followed daylight right into the dark/

Took to the Hatter like a walk in the park

(Dib escapes, following a path that leads into a dark forest. The Vasquez Cat appears and points to where The Mad GIR's home is. He grimaces an evil look as Dib follows the path to GIR's tea party. GIR, who sees Dib, throws the party into a chaotic mess. Dib calmly blocks off any flying dishes, pastries, and other objects (including the Doormouse). Finally, when GIR is fixated on the giant teapot in the center of the table, Dib walks away, though covered in strawberry and cream filling and sticky tea.)

__

But then I meet her/

Yeah she felt so right/

No child of the night was she

(Dib continues to walk until he meets up with Spectra. Sensing that she isn't mad like the rest on Wonderland, Dib happily goes with her as Spectra leads him to the castle.)

**__**

They call her Sunshine/

Yeah Yeah/

Sunshine/

She finer than a painted rose/

Yeah Yeah Sunshine Yeah

__

Her kind of love's what I adore/

What kind of trouble am I in for?

(Spectra and Dib enter a dungeon hallway that is light by torches. Dib grows concern on where Spectra is leading him, but she reassure him. She leads Dib to a huge door marked "HELL". Dib is nervous to find out what is behind it.)

__

My kind of loving is at Hell's back door/

And I got more than I need

(The door opens the Hell the Jabberwocky appears (Hey, I can name the Jabberwocky, can't I?). Dib yells as he runs back to the entrance. Spectra and White Rabbit Zim are riding on top of the Jabberwocky's back, trying to catch him.)

**__**

Cuz I need Sunshine/

The kind that everybody knows/

Yeah Yeah my Sunshine/

She finer than a painted rose/

Yeah Yeah Sunshine Yeah

(Din manages to exit the dungeon, but Hell is still behind him. The musical interlude begins as the chase continues. Dib finally loses Hell and sighs in relief.)

__

I got the Karma but it don't come free/

I'll chase that rabbit up a tree/

The Caterpillar's tryin' to cop a plea/

But the smoke ain't got nothing' on me

(The Bitterspiller appears once more and surprised Dib. She blows smoke from her hookah and engulfs Dib in a blanket of smoke. When the smoke clears, Din is back were he started from, but this time a door in a tree is visible.)

**__**

Ya gotta have my Sunshine/

The kind that everybody knows/

Yeah Yeah Sunshine/

She finer than a painted rose/

Yeah Yeah/

She's Sunshine/

The kind that everybody knows/

Yeah Yeah Sunshine/

She finer than a painted rose/

Yeah Yeah/

Sunshine/

Sunshine Yeah

(Hell the Jabberwocky appears, this time with all the characters Din had come across with. Dib sprints towards the door. He makes it and without any time to spear, Dib opens the door and jumps inside before everyone cane get to him. The screen goes white for a few seconds and Dib wakes up. He has fallen asleep at the computer, reading "Dib in Wonderland". He types in a nice review to the author and logs off. He exits the computer room after turning off the machine. In the window, Spectra and The Vasquez Cat can be seen.

Music ends.)

**__**


End file.
